


Meds

by ungewiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Guerra de Secessão Americana, Menção de suicídio, Other, Songfic, Transtornos Psicológicos, automutilação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apontou sua mão em forma de arma em direção ao seu próprio reflexo na janela do quarto. Pela primeira vez na vida ele desejou ver a si mesmo morrer." </p><p>Guerra de Secessão Americana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meds

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot antiga de 2010.

" _I was alone falling free, trying my best_ _not to forget_

 _What happened to us, what happened to me,_ _what happened as I let it slip"_

Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça.

A dor era tão intensa que ele sentia ânsias, como se seu corpo estive a se revirar loucamente por dentro. Dedos se encravavam nos cabelos a ponto de arrancá-los, ferimentos sangravam manchando os lençóis – tudo era automutilação. E apesar de estar sozinho naquela casa enorme, a horrível sensação de alguém o observando não o deixava.

Estava enlouquecendo, tinha certeza disso.

 

" _I was confused by the powers that be, forgetting names and faces_

_Passers-by were looking at me as if they could erase it"_

Acordou assustado. Num impulso, agarrou com força a mão que lhe tocara.

\- I-idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo? M-me larga!

O som daquela voz conhecida o fez abrir de vez os olhos para encontrar sua antiga metrópole com uma expressão pouco agradável, tentando desesperadamente se livrar de sua forte força. A mão do inglês estava ficando roxa.

\- Ah, desculpa. – o americano o largou. Com um pouco de esforço, ele se colocou sentado na cama. Olhou para a cômoda onde estavam seus óculos jogados de qualquer jeito ao lado de um copo d'água meio cheio. Antes que pudesse pegá-lo, o inglês já o tinha em mãos.

\- Você está um caco, América. – ele disse se sentando na cama, próximo a sua antiga colônia. – Não posso deixá-lo sozinho um segundo se quer e já fica assim.

Com um suspiro exasperado, América passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os, nunca tentativa de se manter calmo.

\- Artie, não comece. Isso é problema meu. – ele tentou pegar o copo das mãos do outro, sem sucesso. – Estou com sede, Iggy.

O outro lhe olhou sério.

\- Tremendo desse jeito, é mais provável que acabe se molhando todo. – Inglaterra olhou para o outro lado, incômodo. – Deixe que eu cuide de você dessa vez... c-como nos velhos tempos.

\- Artie... – sua voz era de impaciência.

\- Cala a boca e toma logo isso aqui! – o inglês praticamente colocara a água garganta a baixo no americano, fazendo-o se engasgar.

Depois de uns minutos de tosse e um inglês desconsertado xingando baixinho a cada segundo diante a situação, tudo ficou em silêncio. O copo voltou ao seu lugar de origem e Inglaterra se pôs a falar novamente:

\- Como está se sentindo? Melhor?

\- Não graças a você. – o outro respondeu para o desgosto do inglês.

\- Eu estava tentando ajudar! – Inglaterra sentia vontade de gritar contra o mais novo, mas respirou fundo antes continuar. – É melhor você se deitar e dormir um pouco.

\- Não, eu tenho coisas pra faze-

\- Eu disse que você precisa dormir. – o americano sentiu as mãos do outro cobrir seus olhos. – Agora, deite-se. Eu... vou ficar aqui com você.

América sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto diante a atitude do Inglaterra. Isso o lembrava da época em que não passava de uma pequena colônia sob as asas do Império Inglês. Talvez não fosse tão ruim reviver algumas memórias em um momento de fragilidade. Assim, ele não demonstrou nenhuma resistência quando Inglaterra o forçou a se deitar, e fechou os olhos.

\- Tenha bons sonhos, América. – o inglês se aproximou de seu ouvido, mas este soava diferente. – Aproveite-os o quanto puder, pois quando acordar, o farei se partir em dois.

 

" _Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_

_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"_

Os olhos abriram em sobressalto.

Não havia nada no quarto; não havia ninguém. Fora apenas um sonho, porém a sensação de vazio que sentira no momento em que as últimas palavras de Inglaterra foram proferidas continuava ali, ainda mais intensa. Era como se tivesse faltando alguma coisa.

Uma parte de si havia se perdido.

 

" _I was alone staring over the ledge, trying my best not to forget_

 _All manner of joy, all manner_ _of glee, and our one heroic pledge"_

Havia se passado alguns dias, e ele não conseguia dormir.

As roupas grudavam ao corpo devido ao suor, e seu corpo atingia temperaturas insanas. Se fosse humano, estaria tendo convulsões até a morte, no entanto teria acabado com aquele mal-estar maldito. Um tiro na têmpora não seria uma má idéia, talvez assim ele não haveria de encarar mais aqueles olhos azuis iguais aos dele a lhe olhar de volta.

Apontou sua mão em forma de arma em direção ao seu próprio reflexo na janela do quarto. Pela primeira vez na vida ele desejou ver a si mesmo morrer.

 

" _How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me, and the consequences_

_I was confused by the birds and bees, forgetting if I meant it."_

Encarou o espelho, incrédulo.

\- O que foi que você disse? – se sentia um idiota por estar falando consigo mesmo, mas ele sabia que aquele diante de si era mais real do que nunca.

Um sorriso se formou em seu próprio reflexo.

\- Você ouviu bem. – os olhos azuis não hesitavam. – Eu disse que não preciso mais de você. Quero independência.

Antes que se desse conta do que havia feito, o espelho se trincou. O punho do América se encontrava cerrado contra o vidro, o sangue preenchendo as rachaduras.

\- Cala a boca. – ele disse em uma voz baixa. – Independência? Não brinque comigo.

América apertou os dentes com força ao perceber que ele não era tão diferente assim do Inglaterra.

 

" _Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_

_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"_

 

Farda alinhada e arma em punho.

América, que havia lutado pela independência e união da nação que representava, não iria permitir que alguém – ele mesmo – questionasse sua soberania. Nem que isso significasse uma guerra.

O seu mosquete estaria pronto para atirar quando chegasse a hora.

Apenas um sobreviveria. E seria ele.

 

" _Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"_

 

Eles eram dois, no entanto eram apenas um.

Eram América.

 

" _Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"_

Finalmente deixaria aquele reflexo em pedaços.


End file.
